Historias de una peculiar familia
by Iukarey
Summary: Breves shots que narran algunas de las anécdotas de la infancia de las tortugas y la vida de Splinter como padre. Nadamas que decir, espero que les guste.
1. Revisar etiquetas

**Hola: Quiero dedicar esta serie a todas las que disfrutan como yo de leer historias de las tortu pequeñitas, pero en especial, a mi querida amiga y hermana virtual JUANI HERNANDEZ , (alias Myrka) con la que comparto un juego de roles desde hace algunos días y que gracias a eso mi imaginación está desatada. Tal vez en alguna ocasión tanto Myrka como yó entremos en escena, claro, desde un universo paralelo. Gracias Juani por seguirme el rollo en tantos y tantos momentos de rol. Gracias a ese juego se me ocurren estas ideas: Juani, espero que te guste**

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD Y A LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

**Si les gustan las historias llenas de romance, Mary Sue's, violencia, acción de peleas y cosas así, esta serie de shots no tiene nada de eso, así que no lo lean, y si lo leen, pues espero que disfruten otro punto de vista de nuestros amados héroes.**

**sin mas, disfruten este shot!**

* * *

QUE ES LO QUE PUEDE PASAR?

Esa pregunta se la hizo un inexperto Splinter, luego de un día que llegó de buscar provisiones. Sus pequeñas tortuguitas eran unos adorables niños de tres años, obedientes, bien portaditos. Algo traviesos como cualquier otro, pero eran el orgullo de cualquier padre.

Splinter había encontrado algunas cajitas con leche con chocolate en una tienda abandonada. Los cartones eran de esos, tipo tetrapack (*), y todavía tenían una semana antes de caducar, por lo que decidió llevarlos a casa.

Luego de darle uno a cada niño, Splinter tomó una taza de té, pero en ese momento, Mikey llegó con su cajita vacía.

-Papi, quiero más – dijo el niño con mirada suplicante.

-Yo también – dijo Raphael atrás de él, y detrás venían los otros dos.

Splinter vio las cajitas, eran varias, además en unos días no servirían más. Sus niños sufrían demasiadas privaciones en donde estaban, y por tal motivo pensó que no sería mala idea que tomaran una o dos cajitas más.

-Está bien, hijos mios, pueden tomar más leche si quieren – dijo el roedor. El mutante había examinado la cajita, decía que contenía minerales, vitaminas, y eso. Para el inexperto padre, eso no significaba problema, después de todo, los niños ocupaban eso, ¿O no? Además… ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar?

Quince minutos después:

-DAMELO, LEO ES MÍO! – Raphael corría detrás de Leonardo, que corría con un papel incendiado en su mano.

-Splinter que meditaba abrió los ojos un segundo y vio lo que ocurría y corrió alarmado.

-Leonardo, no! – le reprendió Splinter quitándole el papel y apagándolo en el suelo.

-Ay, Sensei – el niño hizo un puchero.

-No importa, llegó corriendo Donie con uno igual – en la cocina hay muchos –

A Splinter se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Luego de quitarle el suyo a Donatello corrió a la cocina.

Apagó un pequeño incendio provocado por "quien sabe quien", luego vio a Miguel Ángel encima de la estantería tirando todo lo que encontraba. Afortunadamente la mayoría de la vajilla era de plástico en ese momento.

El roedor bajó a Miguel Ángel de donde estaba, y cerró las puertas de la vitrina, mientras Miguel Ángel en el suelo luchaba por volver a subirse donde estaba, y Splinter luchaba por retenerlo en el suelo.

-quiero subir ahí, quiero subir ahí – decía el niño de los ojos celestes pataleando.

-NO, ya te bajé de la vitrina, no vas a volver a subir ahí – dijo cansado Splinter.

-No, quiero subir ahí, con Leo – señaló el niño y el roedor levantó la vista, Leonardo se columpiaba de la lámpara de techo velozment.

-Demonios! – dijo el padre asombrado preguntándose como había llegado Leo hasta ahí.

-Dejó a Miguel Ángel en el suelo, y usando su agilidad subió para bajar al intrépido niño.

No bien estuvo abajo, Raphael pasó corriendo tamborileando el caparazón de Donatello con las cucharas.

Splinter tuvo que ir a detenerlo, y en el camino vio a Miguel Ángel saltando en los cojines de la sala, haciendo toda clase de piruetas, en una de las cuales casi cae de cabeza, solo que Splinter logró detenerlo antes de que se lastimara.

Volteó a ver y vio a Donatello y a Raphael que habían olvidado su disputa y entre ambos rodaban un viejo tambo de basura, que Splinter descubrió tenía dentro a Leonardo.

Corrió a detenerlos, sacando a un muy mareado niño de pañoleta azul. Y luego giró la mirada y… rayos! Los otros tres corrían fuera de la alcantarilla.

Splinter los siguió, atrapó a Raphael subiendo una escalerilla, luego a Donatello cruzando una delgada tubería por encima de un desagüe cuya corriente era demasiado fuerte, luego fue por Miguel Ángel que corría por otro pasillo golpeando las tuberías con dos tubos pequeños como si fueran baquetas.

Con los cuatro en brazos regresó a casa, los depositó en el corralito y comenzaron a saltar y a gritar.

-BASTA! ¡BASTA! – Gritó el padre, mientras los niños seguían brincando, gritando y empujándose.

Finalmente, luego de media hora, los chicos cayeron rendidos. Splinter ya no sabía que hacer, los regañó, les gritó, intentó bañarlos, intentó hasta razonar con ellos, pero finalmente, como por arte de magia, los cuatro niños cayeron rendidos.

Splinter regresó a la sala. Los restos de las cajitas con leche chocolatada estaban aún ahí. Cada uno de sus niños se había tomado entre cuatro y cinco cajitas.

Splinter tomó la cajita, y una pequeña leyenda llamó su atención: agudizó la vista y leyó: "producto con 40% de azúcar, puede provocar hiperactividad."

Splinter lanzó la caja lejos. Si fuera humano demandaría a la compañía, "una advertencia de esas debería venir con letras más grandes" – pensó mientras miraba el desastre que sus cuatro adorables angelitos habían causado en tan corto tiempo.

* * *

(*)son los empaques que pueden durar sin refrigeración varios días siempre que estén cerrados.

Una tontera, lo se, no se si exageré con la cantidad de azúcar que describe la caja, pero son cosas que salen de mi mente, espero les haya gustado.


	2. Una tarde ajetreada

**Este es un pedacito de nuestro rol, perdón si se parece un poquito al capi anterior, pero es que en sí, la historia está basada en el caos que pueden llegar a crear nuestros cuatro adorables mutantes. Si, muy lindos, jeje, heroicos salvando al mundo, valientes, audaces… pero se me antojó poner la otra cara de la moneda, la parte del adolescente latoso y travieso que no se presenta en la serie. Y en parte, creo que es justo que la vida de los chicos no transcurra en medio de peleas y problemas, también tienen derecho a hacer una que otra travesura, como adolescentes normales. Bueno, ese es mi punto de vista y es el que se me ocurre imprimir en este fic.**

**Esta historia está basada en el rol que tengo con mi amiga JUANis, algo así como un universo alternativo. En esta historia, yo soy la esposa de Splinter… (wiiiiiiii) y Myrka es mi hermana gemela (personificada por JUANIS) Donatello, por accidente, convirtió a Rapha y a Leo en bebés de dos años, y Myrka se la lleva peleando con Splinter porque lo considera demasiado estricto. Mi querida hermana es una ex ninja del pie que volvió al buen camino.**

**Bueno, basta de explicaciones, que disfruten el fic:**

* * *

Splinter meditaba sobre las duras palabras que su cuñada le había dicho. Si, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Myrka tenía razón. Era bastante estricto con sus niños, aunque a veces la situación lo ameritaba. Ellos vivieron una vida muy distinta a la de cualquier chico común y corriente, donde no podía tolerar la más mínima desobediencia, ya que podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de uno de sus pequeños.

El antiguo maestro de artes marciales recordaba su niñez, una época difícil. Yoshi sufrió del maltrato de su padre desde muy pequeño, incluso éste lo vendió a un maestro ninja a cambio de algo de sake. Yoshi jamás volvió a verlo. Incluso cuando le informaron que su padre estaba muriendo, Yoshi ya era un joven, casi un adulto, pero no le importó. No quiso volver a saber nada del hombre que lo golpeaba diario si no conseguía alcohol. Y Myrka le había dicho que eso le podía pasar con sus niños si era tan estricto. No podía permitirlo. No iba a permitirlo.

Por otro lado, el antiguo maestro de artes marciales sabía que sus niños, cuando tienen demasiado tiempo libre, son algo difícil de tratar, y más con el asunto de Leonardo y Raphael tan pequeños. No podía negar que le inspiraban mucha ternura y le traían nostálgicos recuerdos, y debía agradecer que en esta ocasión solo fueran dos bebés y no cuatro los que tenía que cuidar, pero aunque Miguel Ángel y Donatello fueran adolescentes, eso no significaba una mejora. Esos dos podían crear un lio en cualquier momento. Y pensó que, aunque Myrka tenía razón, no estaría de más que pasara una tarde con sus niños. Splinter sabía que desde que el clan del pie se había disuelto, y los kraangs habían regresado a su dimensión, la ciudad estaba muy calmada. Cosa que a sus niños les afectaba en el sentido que tenían mucho tiempo libre y buscaban formas alternas de liberar su estrés, formas que a veces… hasta daban miedo.

Myrka, a pesar de ser una chica ruda, quería mucho a sus niños, y sus niños a ella. Así que decidió que esa tarde, saldría con su esposa, ya que tenía cita en el hospital. Y luego irían a pasear por ahí, mientras Myrka pasaba tiempo de calidad con los muchachos.

Myrka había aceptado, mirándolo con recelo. Pero bueno, era tiempo de pasar un rato libre, fue al refrigerador y vio un par de cajitas que le trajeron un recuerdo… Tomó cuatro cajitas y dos vasitos con tapadera para bebés y fue a buscar a Leo y a Raphael.

Esa tarde, Iukarey y Splinter se despidieron de Myrka. La morena les dijo que no tenían de qué preocuparse, y vio a su hermana y a su cuñado irse, cuando…-

-Tia, tia! – Leonardo llegó corriendo sujetando su cabecita – Rapha me pegó –

-Él empezó – llegó corriendo detrás de él el bebé con pañoleta roja.

-NO es cierto! – se defendió el de azul.

-SI! – gritó el otro bebé y comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes ambos niños.

Myrka roló los ojos e intentó separarlos cuando…

-¡TIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAA! – Miguel Ángel pasó corriendo a gran velocidad – Donie me quiere pegar –

-No, no es cierto – pasó corriendo hecho una furia el chico tecnológico – TE VOY A MATAR! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOQUES MIS COSAS –

Myrka suspiró, tomó a cada bebé en un brazo, ya que ambos continuaban peleando, ahora con insultos infantiles sin sentido, y corrió para evitar que Donatello hiciera puré de tortuga a su hermanito.

-¡Rapha cara de moco!- decía Leonardo

-¡Leonardo cara de vómito! – se defendía el de rojo.

Myrka les dio un manacito muy suave a cada niño. Leonardo se volvió un mar de lágrimas y abrazó a la morena, diciendo que Raphael tenía la culpa. Raphael comenzó a pegarle a la chica en las piernas.

Mientras Myrka luchaba por separar a Donatello de Miguel Ángel.

-Mi computadora no es un juguete, estoy en algo importante – gruñía el de morado.

-solo quería saber porqué decía "Archivos super secretos de la Casa Blanca" – decía el menor.

Cuando de repente, tocaron a la puerta.

-FBI, abran la puerta, hemos detectado una señal de HACKER proveniente de este lugar – Se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

-Aahhh, no! – gritó Donatello mientras salía corriendo a esconderse en su laboratorio.

-DONATELLO, VEN AQUÍ – Le gritó Myrka, al tiempo que iba a abrir, topándose con quien menos esperaba: Casey Jones (versión 2003)

-Hola, Mikey, ¿Para qué querías que hiciera eso? – dijo el moreno, mientras Miguel Ángel se retorcía de risa en el suelo. Donatello había corrido a esconderse en lo más recóndito de su laboratorio. Myrka le dio un zape a Casey y fulminó con la mirada a Mikey.

Los bebés se escaparon corriendo mientras Myrka regañaba al quelonio de naranja por su broma, cuando….

-Tia, tia, mira a Rapha – gimió Leonardo.

-¿Ahora que? – preguntó la chica.

-No me quiere prestar la sierra eléctrica – dijo el niño de azul mientras perseguía a su hermano.

-Raphael, comparte con tu hermano…. ¿¡Qué!? –

La morena vio al niño correr con el aparato encendido, seguido del otro bebé.

-Bueno, yo venía por Rapha para invitarlo a ver el juego, pero no creo que sea buena idea con el tamaño que tiene – dijo el de cabello negro.

-Llévame a mi – dijo Miguel Ángel – yo estoy aburrido.-

-No lo sé – dijo pensativo el de cabello negro. – No quiero más problemas con esa morena patea-traseros de tu tía –

-Vamos, ella no se enterará, está muy ocupada – dijo el de naranja, y Casey Jones se dejó convencer y se llevó al muchacho.

Myrka logró controlar a los bebés, luego fue a sacar a Donatello de su escondite y decirle que todo había sido una broma de su hermano, y Donatello salió con toda la intención de asesinarlo.

De nuevo escucharon la puerta.

-FBI, se ha detectado una señal de HACKER en los archivos de la casa blanca, que proviene de aquí, abran la puerta –

-Buen intento, bobo, si piensas que voy a caer dos veces estas muy …- comenzó a decir el de morado abriendo la puerta, sin embargo, esta vez si había mas de quince hombres con uniformes del FBI.

-¡mamá! – dijo el de morado.

Luego de disculparse, Myrka trató de convencer a los hombres que Donatello no había tenido intención de causar problemas. Afortunadamente, varios oficiales conocían a los muchachos y sabían de todas las veces que los chicos habían salvado a la ciudad.

-Créame, oficial, son buenos chicos – dijo la mujer, cuando de repente, tocaron la puerta y un policía escoltaba a Mikey a la casa.

-Disculpen, ¿Este chico vive aquí? - dijo el policía. Los oficiales del FBI miraron a Myrka como diciendo "¿Qué decía?"

-Mikey, ¿Qué hiciste? – lo reprendió Donatello.

-¿Comparado contigo? – el niño de naranja mira a los agentes del FBI – nada –

-Estaba involucrado en un pleito en el estadio – dijo el oficial.

-Yo no hice nada, fue Casey – se defendió el niño, - me dijo que no interviniera, yo solo me quedé mirando –

-Traía una caja de cervezas – dijo el oficial mirando serio a Myrka.

-Eran de Casey, me dijo que se las cuidara – se defendió de nuevo el de naranja.

-Voy a dejarlo ir solo porque sé que estos chicos no son malos chicos – dijo seriamente el oficial.

-Mira, Leo – dijo de repente Raphael – Le quité la pistola al policía –

-Yo también quiero una – dijo Leo mirando a los demás oficiales, que instintivamente dieron un paso atrás. El policía dueño de la pistola miró sorprendido al bebé y luego a la morena.

Una vez que todos los oficiales se fueron, Myrka luchaba por controlarse.

-bueno, yo voy a mi laboratorio, estoy terminando un juego de realidad virtual – dijo Donatello tratando de huir.

-Te acompaño, bro – dijo Miguel Ángel nervioso.

-¡NO VAN A NINGUN LADO MAS QUE A SUS HABITACIONES! – les regañó Myrka – ¡ESTAN CASTIGADOS LOS CUATRO! –

-Pero tia – gimió Donatello.

-Espera, bro, tengo un plan – dijo Miguel Ángel en un susurro.

-¿Porqué presiento que no es buena idea? – dijo Donatello temeroso.

-No – dijo Miguel Ángel parándose col los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Myrka lo miró sorprendida.

-Dije que no, no vamos a subir? ¿Qué vas a hacer nada al respecto – dijo Miguel Ángel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – le dijo Donatello.

-Tranquilo, viejo, funcionar´…aaaaaaaaaahhh- el de bandana naranja no pudo terminar, ya que la morena lo jaló de la bandana.

Media hora después, los cuatro quelonios uno en cada esquina suspiraban cansados. Finalmente, los dos bebés fueron los primeros en librarse del castigo al caer dormiditos. Myrka los acomodó en los sillones y continuó viendo a los otros dos.

-¿tenías que preguntar que iba a hacer al respecto? – le miró enfadado Donatello a su hermano.

-Casey dijo que funcionaría – dijo el menor como defensa – fue su idea que le dijera eso a Tia Myrka cuando nos castigara –

-Maldita sea, debiste saber que si era un plan de Casey, ERA UN PLAN TERRIBLE – Le gruñó su hermano.

-Silencio los dos – dijo la chica sentada viendo a los muchachos.

Mas tarde, Splinter y Iukarey llegaron a casa. El mutante vio el espectáculo y sonrió.

-Disculpen, voy a mi habitación a meditar – dijo Splinter tratando de ocultar su risa.

Myrka miró a su hermana.

-Este cree que no se lo que hizo – le dijo entre cerrando los ojos – dos cajitas de leche con chocolate y además dos cucharadas de azúcar… pero ya vendrá la mia, hermanita, - Le mostró dos bebidas energéticas - ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana conmigo?-


End file.
